


Trip to the Human Realm

by Retear



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A battle we don't see happens, F/F, Fuck the blight parents, Home, Human Realm, Oh cool almost dying, Only 2 fatalities, Pew pew belos, Quickly use amity as an excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retear/pseuds/Retear
Summary: Whilst fighting Emporer Belos, an unexpected witch joins the fight with Belos. Said unexpected witch causes an injury and Luz goes to get help in the human realm
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Home

As they were battling Emporer Belos, Amity's father, Mr. Blight shows up and almost kills Amity (He was aiming for Luz but 'missed'). 

"A-amity?." Luz stutters.

Amity doesn't respond, unconscious with a giant wound in her abdomen.

Luz noticed the open portal, knowing it would be risky, she lifts Amity's unconscious body and began trudging to the portal.

"I hope Willow and Gus will be alright." Luz mutters to herself.

Luz makes it through the portal and ends up at that abandoned house, in the human realm.

"What the..." A voice nearby says.

It's a kid, they take a selfi with the portal and run away. 

"Okay..." Luz says. 

"It'll take too long to head to a hospital and i don't want them to see the bile sack in x-rays so the hospital is a no go." Luz says to herself.

"There is only one place i can go..."

"Home..."


	2. Awkward Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz heads home, awkward silences, stuff happens

Luz makes her way home and stops at the door and puts up the hood on her cape, hiding her face.  
  
Luz knocks on the door.  
  
Luz's mother, Camilia awnsers the door and sees a hooded figure with an unconscious child covered in blood and a terrible wound.  
  
" _Meirda..._ " Camilia mutters under her breath  
  
The hooded figure doesn't even have to speak for Camilia to understand the situation.  
  
"Here, carefully pass her to me." Camilia says gently  
  
The hooded figure nods slightly and carefully hands her Amity.  
  
Camilia gently places Amity on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Would you mind grabbing some bandages, they're in a cupboard in the bathroom."  
  
The hooded figure obliges, quickly getting the bandages and handing them to Camilia.  
  
After a while with Amity bandaged up. Luz sits on the floor with her head on her knees next to the couch Amity is unconscious on.  
  
"Would you mind telling me your name?" Her mother asks.  
  
"...Owlet." Luz awnsers, technically lying as she is known as both Owlet and Luz The Human on the boiling isle but won't say Luz.  
  
"Alright Owlet, that's an interesting name. Mind telling me what happened to her?" Camilia asks.  
  
Luz shakes her head. "I'd prefer not to."  
  
"Well thats...concerning considering how bad those injuries are." Camilia states.  
  
They sit there in silence for a while until Camilia speaks up.  
  
"My daughter would've loved you, hooded cloak, strange name...wait is that a staff?"  
  
"Yes it is a staff. Also what do you mean _would've_ loved?" Luz says  
  
"She's been missing the past few months, i sent her to summer camp, halfway through she stopped sending messages and when she was supposed to come back from summer camp, she didn't." Camilia awnsers, tearing up.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry to hear that. I'm sure she's alright" Luz responds guiltily.  
  
"Honestly, you sound a lot like my mija." Camilia says, smiling sadly.  
  
Luz doesn't respond.  
  
They spend another while in an uncomfortable silence up until Luz says she needs to go find the bathroom but actually heads to her bedroom.  
  
Luz puts the Good Witch Azura #5 book back where it use to be, only now it's covered in burn marks and strange looking stains.  
  
"You read the Good Witch Azura?" A voice behind her says.  
  
"GAH!- Oh sorry, you scared me." A startled Luz says.  
  
"Sorry Owlet, didn't mean to startle you." Camilia apologises.  
  
"It's okay" Luz says  
  
"Anyways, your friend is awake and seems frightened. You might want to head down there." Camilia says.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you spell Luz's mother's name!?


	3. Purring And The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purring.

Luz and Camilia headed downstairs and were greeted by an Amity in pain and frightened. Luz goes over to Amity and tries calm her down.   
  
"Hey, it's okay we're safe." Luz says while gently hugging Amity.   
  
"Luz, where are we. Also what happened?" Amity asks.   
  
"We're in the human realm right now, we're safe. I brought you here." Luz responds.   
  
"Wait she said your name is Luz. Also what does she mean by 'human realm?'" Camilia asks.   
  
"Uhhhhh..." Luz and Amity say in unison.   
  
Camilia pauses and is silent for a solid minute and a half.   
  
Then it clicks for her.   
  
" _Mija_?" She gasps.   
  
Camilia walks over to Luz, pulls down the hood on her cape and hugs her extremely hard with constant tears rolling down her eyes.   
  
Luz hugs her back just as hard.   
  
Amity just watches with a small smile on her face.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
Not long, well kinda long afterwards and after a very long explanation and long hugs, Luz sits on the floor next to Amity again, takes out her phone and charges it then plays Minecraft on it. Amity watches.   
  
They stay like that for a while till Amity (surprisingly) falls asleep. Luz also falls asleep not long afterwards.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_ Emporer Belos stands above them, after opening the portal everyone shocked that they've been too late. _   
  
_ Luz launches an ice glyph at Emporer Belos, mobilising him. It doesn't last long _   
  
_ He breaks free and starts fighting back against Luz but Amity, Gus and Willow back Luz up. Amity's father comes out and aims for Luz but 'misses' and hits Amity.  _   
  
_ Then everything went black... _   
  
  
  
Amity wakes up in a cold sweat gasping. Luz wakes up from the noise and looks at Amity with a worried expression.   
  
"You okay?" She said.   
  
"Just a nightmare I'm alright." Amity says after calming down a bit.    
  
Luz gets up.   
  
"Is it alright if i try something stupid?" Luz asks.   
  
Amity just looks at her confused...   
  
Until Luz scratches her behind her ear.   
  
_ Puuuurrrrrrrrrrrr _   
  
"You can purr!?" Luz exclaims.   
  
Amity immediately starts blushing and stuttering.    
  
And purrs louder, uncontrollably.   
  
"Hgbigdg IT'S SOOO CUTE!" Luz gushes.   
  
Camilia peeks through the door to see a teenager purring blushing furiously and her daughter gushing about it.   
  
"¿Cómo?" She says.    
  
Both girls turn around to see Camilia looking in through the door.   
  
Luz just waves.   
  
Camilia goes back to doing what she was doing beforehand knowing better to not ask questions.   
  
Not long afterwards Luz and Amity fell asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a wee bit difficult to write. I should really make a schedule or something instead of updating at random times and days.


	4. Quick return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, it's mostly a joke and i don't know how to continue this, i should probably just do one shots instead.

Luz wakes up and completely forgets where she is and with her eyes still closed gets up thinking she's still in the owl house heads to the door of her room when in reality she just walks into a wall.   
  
"Que carajo?" She mumbles.   
  
She then realises where she is.   
  
And goes up to her mami's room to get the gun that's in there.   
  
"Time to put some lead into Emporer Belos." She says to herself.    
  
She goes downstairs leaves the house and heads to the woods where she hopes the portal still is.   
  
It is and she goes in, on the other side she is met with an empty room with some blood in some areas.   
  
She walks down towards where there is an opening and goes through it to find dead coven guards. She quickly runs by them making sure not to step on the corpses and tries find Emporer Belos.

* * *

  
It doesn't take long but she manages to find him on his throne in his throne room with Gus and Willow chained up.    
  
She wips out the gun and shoots Belos in the head 20 times and goes to free Gus and Willow. They all hug and it's perfectly fine.   
  
Till Mr. Blight enters the room and realises what has happened.   
  
Luz just shoots him without even looking    
  
" _¡Eso es lo que obtienes, perra!_ " She yells.   
  
Not long after Luz heads back to the human realm to bring Amity back to the Boiling Isle and says bye to her mother saying she'll come visit some days.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/02/20: Oh cool I'm procrastinating on chapter 4 and haven't started it yet! It's probably gonna be the last chapter.


End file.
